


Shy

by gyubrows



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Listen this is literally just them cuddling and being shy, M/M, Xiaoshin, also it's my first fic go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyubrows/pseuds/gyubrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and Dongyeol and Wooseok are both a little too insecure and inexperienced to initiate any affection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Well I got the idea for this fic at like 2 am so it's kinda lame but listen I just love Xiaoshin so much i had to write this

Instead of using words, Wooseok looks up at Dongyeol with those big doe eyes and long lashes, silently begging for something to do as they lay beside each other in bed.

Now, Dongyeol might be both the youngest of the group and their relationship, but somehow he had taken on the role of guiding Wooseok on how to love, and how to be a good boyfriend. One would expect Wooseok to be more experienced, but he was just a little too reserved and shy to know how to really express himself, leaving Dongyeol with the slight advantage since he had more experience in relationships. But, in reality, they were both so new to all of this that every little move they made had undertones of nervousness embedded in it.

This is the first time they’re sharing a bed for the night, sleeping together. Wooseok, being so reserved, half expects Dongyeol (with his overflowing confidence and bubbliness) to take the lead of initiating any affection. But Dongyeol has always been a good actor. “Fake it till you make it” is the motto he seems to live by, pretending to be much more sure of himself than he really is. However, this was a night where he couldn’t use false confidence to make things go smoothly. Both he and his boyfriend were nervous and shy, unsure of whether or not it was okay for them to embrace each other.

He puts his heart on his sleeve, confessing his worries. He really is nervous, in a way that's different than the nervousness that comes before a performance. He figures if someone can give him so many butterflies, then he may as well be honest about it. “Wooseok,” Dongyeol whispers gently, breaking the silence that had steadily built as the two became lost in their own anxious thoughts. “We’ve never shared a bed before and I’m nervous.” 

“So am I,” Wooseok’s voice comes out low and hushed, as if he’s reluctant for Dongyeol to hear his words. He lets out a shaky chuckle, before he says, “are we supposed to cuddle or…?” The sentence trails off with his obvious uncertainty. 

“Well, if we’re going to do that, can I be the little spoon?” Dongyeol’s request is small, but in his own ears it sounds as if he’s asking for Wooseok to do an impossible task. There’s a wave of relief when Wooseok only nods slightly and scoots closer. 

Dongyeol rolls over, leaving his back exposed so that the older can move closer and spoon him. Wooseok leaves a small gap between them, uncertain if they’ve reached a level of comfort that allows them to be flush against each other. He gently lets his arm snake around the younger’s waist, a warm, comfortable weight. They spend a moment just like that, before Dongyeol scoots backwards, closing the space between them so his back is pressed against Wooseok’s front. They both feel their cheeks start to burn with a growing blush, and each silently thank God that the room is dark and that they aren’t facing each other. 

“This is nice,” Wooseok mumbles into the back of the younger’s neck, burying his face there. He’s still teeming with anxiety, worried that maybe Dongyeol secretly hates him being so physically affectionate, but the smell of his boyfriend’s cologne and the warmth they’re sharing manages to calm him.

“I want to stay like this forever,” Dongyeol whispers back, and he means what he says. He carefully places his own hand over the one Wooseok has wrapped around him, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze of affirmation.

Maybe it's the realization that they're equally inexperienced, but in this quiet night the couple begins to let go of fear and starts to learn what love feels like.


End file.
